Season 8 of GoT- Alternate Endings
by fmfan1980
Summary: Just a fics about alternate ways for the final season of GoT to end. Will get back to this sometime soon.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters, locations, or plots from Game of Thrones and Stargate: Atlantis. They belong to their respective owners without whom this fanfiction would not have been possible.

 **Alternate Ending #1 (Minor X-Over with Stargate: Atlantis)**

 **Winterfell.**

Death and destruction was all around Jon as he lay on the frost covered ground. The Night King's ice blade impaled through his entire body and through the ground itself beneath him- in fact Jon could feel the warm blood, his blood, pooling beneath his body before it started to melt the frost on the ground and seep into the soil. He lay among so many allies in the Combined Northern Army- Tormund was to his left several meters away with swords stabbed through his chest, Jamie Lannister was to his left- his body torn apart by some of the Wights that were pillaging Winterfell.

Jon closed his eyes as tears fell upon remembering Dany falling to her death after Drogon was rammed by Viserion. Drogon and Dany, together with Rhaegal, were key to defeating the Night King, and they could have won. They were so close to winning. But Dany had gotten impatient, she felt she was so close to killing the Night King with two dragons that she hadn't planned for the dead Viserion's magically enhanced flames.

Well, no one accounted for the magic that enhanced Viserion's flames- not even Bran. Since Jon was unable to ride Rhaegal, it was Bran who warged into the dragon and flew him when the army of the dead neared Winterfell. Their defences were ready, the people were prepared to fight the army of the dead and the Whitewalkers, everyone knew what was at stack. But the moment the Night King and Viserion killed Rhaegal, and then reanimated the dragon to fly towards Kings Landing and burn the city down, the battle was lost. Dany focussed on Viserion and the Night King- she was full of rage that the dragon named after her dead brother was, for all intents and purposes, killed. And thus, Bran Stark, whose mind was in Rhaegal when the dragon died… was killed. The first of many deaths.

Drogon attacked the Night King and Viserion with stream after stream of fire. The fire hit Viserion who screamed out in pain and rage- rage that forced the dead dragon to ram straight on into Drogon's side. Dany lost her grip on Drogon's scales and fell towards the ground while Viserion bit into the side of Drogon's neck. Dany saw the two dragons fighting in mid-air before everything went dark after she hit the hard ground with a thud.

AS Jon watched in horror at the death of his lover, the Wights rushed forward killing and eating the living. Jon fought hard, as did everyone else. Arya protected Sansa, who was mourning her youngest brother. The Hound protected his 'little bird' while Brianne did everything she could to protect them all. But the Wights poured into Winterfell and began killing. Lyanna Mormont was one of the first to die, followed by the men who came up to fight from the training yards, and then the women died, and then the children who had been hidden away in the crypts. The Wights flooded the castle while Jon and the others fought- the sounds of Sansa and Arya's screams travelled through the air and into Jon's own.

At least that's what Jon thought- he was too far away, but he swore that he heard Sansa screaming. Tears travelled down his cheeks while he screamed in anguish and rage- his blade Longclaw ripping apart as many Wights as possible before he saw Viserion land in the distance. The dragon fired stream after stream of mystical blue flame after landing. Jon saw men and women, all fighting the front lines in the defence of Winterfell, scream in pain before they lay on the hard ground. He smelled their burning flesh while racing towards the Night King who calmly climbed off his dragon. Jon knew the enemy was starting at him as he reached behind and pulled out his ice sword.

'Kill him, and the others die,' Jon thought as he killed a more Wights while watching the Night King walk towards him, 'kill him and we're free. Kill him and… and… and what else do we have but hope. Hope for a new life, hope for a new day- we have hope.'

"For the North," Jon whispered as he raced at the Night King. However, for all his skills, for all his training, Jon failed. The Night King overwhelmed him with pure strength- and now the former King in the North lay on the hard frost covered ground, impaled with the ice sword, while losing blood. Jon felt his eyes trying to close… he tried to move…. He tried to will his arms to grasp the blade and then push it off him. But nothing happened.

"No," Jon whispered as his lungs burned, "No," Jon shook his head as more tears flowed, "NO!" he yelled as the sounds of screaming intensified with more and more people saying. Even those who tried to escape were killed. Unable to do anything, Jon gave in to the deathly cold taking over his body. His eyelids started to close just as there was a deathly silence. Jon tried to push his eyelids back open…. He heard movement all around him, but he couldn't turn his head… he wanted to see what was happening.

And a few seconds later, Jon knew why there were the sounds of movement; the sound of snarls and growls. He knew what happened once he saw Dany standing over him with glowing blue eyes and a battered body. Her silver hair was drenched in blood, her silver clothes with the dragon pin over her left breast were all covered in blood.

"Dany," Jon whispered as his eyes finally closed while the ground beneath him was soaked in blood. It would be a few seconds after his death, that Jon's eyes opened once more. And this time, his eyes glowed blue.

 **Atlantis, New Lantia, Pegasus Galaxy; Year-2019**

"So," said Richard Woolsey, the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, as he stared at the screen in front of him which showed Jon getting to his feet before making his way to Winterfell with Dany and the other dead. "is this a historical database?"

"This is now… its happening live," Dr Rodney McKay replied turning his head to the bald Woolsey, and then to Colonel Sheppard, the military commander of the Atlantis expedition, and back at the screen before looking around at the large lab that was discovered a few hours ago, "this could be like the game room that.."

"You mean the one where you and Colonel Sheppard believed you were playing the Pegasus version of a strategy game?" Woolsey interrupted.

"And instead we were playing with real lives?" Sheppard replied will winching at that memory.

"That's the one," Woolsey frowned.

"But I don't see any control systems anywhere," McKay added looking around the room once again before turning back towards the screen, "the Ancients placed those satellites around that planet for something. Maybe it was a Anthropological project?"

"To see how these humans would develop without their interference?" asked Woolsey.

"I'll have to go through the database," McKay said as he stared at the screen which now showed the dead Rhaegar starting to turn towards the Vale, "there'll be something there. Hopefully."

"Zombies," Colonel Sheppard whispered while rubbing the back of his head, "damn."

"Check the database, Dr McKAy," Woolsey said, "I want to know what the Ancients were up to. Why they were observing this world. And find out if there are other worlds that the Ancients were just observing." Woolsey the turned to Colonel Sheppard and said, "Colonel Greyson's down wit the flu. I want you to command the Concordia. Get to that planet and scan the surface. I want to know the location of the Stargate, and then I want you to beam it out."

"I…"

"It's a precaution," Woolsey said looking back at the screen as the two dead dragons were flying over the dead army walking away from Winterfell, "we don't know how intelligent they are. If they somehow find a way to access a Gate, and…"

"They're Zombies," Sheppard reminded Woolsey, "I really don't think they can dial a Gate."

"Even so," Woolsey said while McKay was at the other end of the lab, "once you have the Stargate, target the Zombies. I don't know why the Ancients were watching this world, but I for one will not have more people dying."

"Good choice," Sheppard replied.

"You have your orders, Colonel," Woolsey said. The Colonel then rushed off before Woolsey turned back to the screen which now showed snow falling hard over Kings Landing. Woolsey then turned to McKay and said, "doctor, once you have the entire visual and written database on this world, send it up to my office."

McKAy nodded his head before Woolsey walked out of the lab leaving the former to think to himself, 'dragons and Zombies. Huh! Who knew?'

The End.


End file.
